


Las 4:00 am

by akoinonazonazo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, cute shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoinonazonazo/pseuds/akoinonazonazo
Summary: Eran las 4:00 am en el triste apartamento de 2 habitaciones de Peter Parker, el cual no esperaba  lo que estaba a punto de entrar por su ventana...Spideypool





	Las 4:00 am

Toc...TOC...TOC.

eran las cuatro de la mañana en nueva york justo en el triste apartamento de 2 habitaciones de peter parker el cual estaba a punto de volverse loco

ok ,los primero 5 golpecitos a su ventana pudieron haber sido un accidente, lluvia?, granizo? basura cayendo del cielo? no pasa nada peter lo entiende es NY todo puede pasar pero la ventana se había vuelto en una fuente de ruido ¡incesante! y el tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

-ugh, estoy viejo para esto,¡¡solo quiero dormir!!- dijo mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.-4am….-.

harto de intentar ignorar el molesto ruido que provenía de la ventana y rodó fuera de su cama sin ganas de vivir y se acercó a la ventana armado con una lámpara que ni siquiera conservaba su bombilla.

sea lo que fuere el iba a detenerlo,nadie molesta a Peter Parker a las 4 de la mañana y mucho menos cuando tiene examen de biología avanzada el día siguiente a primera hora; así que con paso decidido se dirigió a la ventana y sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió las cortinas, solo para llevarse el susto de su vida, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no volar y pegarse en el techo de su habitación por el susto,tal vez gritó un poquito...solo un poquito pues definitivamente no esperaba ver eso en su ventana a las 4 de la mañana.

¡Deadpool!, el temido mercenario canadiense estaba en el marco de su ventana ¡de su ventana en el séptimo piso! mientras aún golpeaba la ventana de una manera un poco más animada al verlo

sin pensarlo dos veces Peter abrió la ventana y lo primero que hizo fue jalar al mercenario dentro de su apartamento pues el pobre había estado colgado de la marquesina por quien sabe cuanto, una vez que este aterrizó pesadamente en el piso Peter vio que él llevaba una bolsa enorme con el.

y Peter temió lo peor, acaso deadpool había vuelto a matar a alguien a pesar de que peter le había pedido no matar y ahora había traído el cuerpo?

-¡Petey pie! que bueno que abriste la ventana llevaba 3 horas colgando de la cornisa-

 

eso significa que ahora tendrá que ayudarlo a esconderlo y sería un cómplice, tendría que huir de la ciudad…

-si...creo que no puedo mover mis brazos -.

no, tendría que irse del estado…

-¿sabes lo difícil que es cargar este hermoso cuerpo canadiense?...¿Spidey?...-.

¡no! ¡Te diría que dejar el país y mudarse a México para tomar la identidad de Pedro Parques! un humilde muchacho que vende empa...

-¡Spidey! ¡Baby boy! Reacciona!!-

-lo siento mucho señor, no conozco a Peter parker, mi nombre es Pedro Parques - exclamó Peter lleno de pánico mientras hablaba en un español no muy bueno.

-uhhh, mi arañita favorita sabe hablar español,¡¡¡spidey escapemos juntos a México!!!  
-exclamó el mercenario emocionado - yo sere tu papi rarrrw- dijo pero a diferencia de Peter lo pronunció en un español muy bueno.

-no entendi nada de lo que acabas de decir,pero asumo que es muy malo-.

-apuesta a que si arañita- dijo guiñando .

-como sea, Deadpool por favor dime que lo que traes en esa bolsa es todo menos un cadáver- comentó mientras se tapaba la boca esperando lo peor.

 

-¡suspiro! ¡tururú! ¡whasaam! ¡gaaasp!.

 

-¿acabas de decir onomatopeyas en voz alta?- preguntó aterrado 

 

-talvez si,tal vez no… quien sabe .-

 

-Deadpool, hablo enserio, te juro que si mataste a alguien yo...-

 

-spidey, realmente me ofende que me creas capaz de hacer eso… bueno, no desde que te conocí…- se detuvo mientras hablaba y se limitó a mirar el suelo, la habitación de repente se volvió demasiado silenciosa.

maldición,ahora soy yo el que se siente mal, pensó Peter un poco avergonzado al ver la triste mirada del mercenario quien ahora estaba mirando hacia el suelo haciendo pucheros.

 

-entonces, ¿lo que traes en esa sospechosa bolsa no es un cadáver?-

 

-Por supuesto que no cariñito,¿Quieres ver que traigo aquí? - insinuó en un tono provocativo mientras meneaba las cejas de arriba hacia abajo debajo de su expresiva máscara.

 

-honestamente tengo miedo de ver que tienes ahí.

 

-Nada muerto, lo juro en el nombre de tu perfecto trasero baby boy.-

-...okay, me voy a arrepentir de esto… ¡muéstrame!- odiaba admitirlo pero estaba bastante curioso de ver que tenía en ese enorme saco.

una sonrisa burlona se esparció a través de la cara del mercenario y de un golpe abrió el saco, al principio peter cerró los ojos por reflejo, pero al ver la ausencia de reacción por parte de deadpool, asumió que en verdad era algo inofensivo, así que poco a poco abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa lo que sus ojos vieron fue muy agradable.  
eran al menos 15 cajas de cereales, algunos de su infancia y otras que ni siquiera conocía pero que para ser honestos se veían deliciosos.

-¿Qué te parece baby boy?, el supermercado tenía una oferta en los cereales.- dejó escapar una risa nerviosa esperando la reacción de su amigo.

-Y tu falta de autocontrol te hizo comp...¡ NO PUEDE SER!, ¡conseguiste el cereal de hojuelas cubiertas de malvavisco del capitán sabor!- exclamó de manera animada.

-Si, creí que te gustaria- las voces en la cabeza de Wade no paraban de hablar pero por alguna razón él solo podía concentrarse en cómo la cara de peter se iluminaba cuando miraba los cereales.

-¿bromeas? ¡son mis favoritos!- dijo mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios una vez más sus manos sostenían esa caja de cartón como si fuera un bebe  
.

Deadpool aclaró su garganta carraspeando un poco mientras llevaba tímidamente una de sus manos hacia su nuca.

-si tienes un poco de leche podríamos… probarlo- 

Deadpool no tuvo tiempo de siquiera de retractar las palabras que salieron de sus labios cuando Peter ya había sacado del refrigerador un enorme cartón de leche y unos simpáticos bowls con dibujos de spiderman.  
al ver como Wade no despegaba la mirada de los adorables contenedores se sintió un poco avergonzado y agrego.

-Si, asi es tengo mercancia de mí mismo… creí que eran lindos, pensé que todos los supers hacían eso.

 

-No tienes idea redes - agregó mientras sacaba de uno de sus tantos bolsillos 2 cucharas a juego pero con temática centrada en el mercenario.

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver los cubiertos - oh dios mío, debes estar bromeando- esta vez Peter no puedo evitar la carcajada que salió de sus entrañas -dame un poco de ese cereal,tengo ganas de tener un subidón de azúcar alas 4 am-

-¡Livin la vida loca baby!-

dicho esto deadpool le sirvió una cuantiosa cantidad de cereales a Peter, tuvieron una acalorada discusión sobre el orden de los ingredientes, aunque peter no pudo convencer a deadpool de que el cereal va primero y la leche después.

-¡crei que eras un hombre de cultura!, ¡como te atrevez a alterar el orden perfecto de esta sagrada comida!.

-Petey el que me decepciona eres tú, creí que eras un chico listo.- aclaro su garganta y con una voz seria dijo- primera ley de newton, “el orden del factor no altera el producto”.

-hmmm el 50% de esa oración es correcta, así que te dare la razon-.

-¿me gane una estrellita profe?-

otra risilla salió de los labios de peter y deadpool no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente su vida había mejorado mil veces desde que Spidey aceptó ser su amigo y sobretodo cuando le confió su identidad como símbolo de su amistad, cuando esto paso deadpool se había quedado estupefacto, se sentía como un sueño, uno muy fantasioso, uno de esos sueños que Deadpool suele tener los martes a las 3:45 pm después de comer demasiados burritos de microondas, solo que esta vez era una realidad y el no podia estar mas feliz.

-¿así que…de todas maneras, que te trae a a mi apartamento a mitad de la noche?, querida hada del cereal- no puedo evitar reírse del sobrenombre que él mismo le había dado.

-pues… yo solo...yo solo tenia ganas de verte para ser honesto Spidey.-

una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en la cara de Peter y reconforto el aura nerviosa que wade despedía, así que Peter lo tomó de la mano y los dirigió a ambos al sofá.

-¿ quieres ver Golden girls conmigo?-

\- spidey eso es como proponerme matrimonio ¡CLARO QUE SI!- gritó mientras prácticamente se lanzaba al sofá junto a Peter.  
30 minutos después deadpool se encontraba inmerso en el episodio y Peter algo cansado estaba acurrucado en el hombro del mercenario.  
no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cómodo ni la última vez que se había sentido tan apegado a… alguien.

esbozo un a sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el cansancio lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

-esto es agradable-. susurro y sin poder evitarlo se durmió.

____________________________

 

después de que se terminara el capitulo Wade volteo y sacudio un poco el hombro de Peter 

-Petey, ¿quieres ver otro capítulo?... ¿Peter?...

para su sorpresa el castaño estaba acurrucado y profundamente dormido contra SU HOMBRO.

costo todo su autocontrol para no gritar de la emoción o llorar por lo hermoso que se veía, lentamente se levanto y coloco la cabeza de peter en el sofá y corrió Hacia la habitación de Peter para volver con una manta y lo cubrió con ella, no pudo evitarlo y beso su frente antes de prácticamente huir hacia la ventana por la que entró.

-gracias Peter…-.

una vez que se encontró fuera se aseguró que la ventana estuviera cerrada, uno nunca sabe que clase de loco se puede colar por la ventana a mitad de la noche y sin mas se lanzo a las calles de NY solo que esta vez llevaba una enorme sonrisa debajo de la máscara feliz porque las voces lo dejarían dormir esa noche.

 

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> muchisimas gracias por leer, si te gusto no dudes en dejar un comentario, yo me alimento de ellos :9
> 
> puedes encontrarme en otras plataformas como wattpad y fanfiction.net


End file.
